Computer applications, e.g., web browser applications, browser-based applications, thin client applications, or standalone applications, that are run on computing devices, e.g., laptop computers, desktop computers, mobile computing devices, or computer systems, by one or more processors can include any number of computer processes that are executed by the one or more processors to provide the applications. For example, a web browser application may include separate processes that are executed and communicate with each other to retrieve, render, and output web pages, such as web pages that use one or more browser plugins.
Computer processes that are executed on a computer may pose security risks, such as the processes making unwanted changes on the computer, e.g., permission changes, data corruption, network settings modifications, and/or unauthorized accessing of sensitive information, e.g., private user information, financial information. A variety of security mechanisms have been used to minimize the potentially negative effects of such computer processes, such as sandboxing processes, e.g., running processes in an isolated environment, running processes on virtual machines, e.g., emulation of a computing environment, using antivirus software, implementing various network firewalls, using encryption for stored information, and using certificates to authenticate permission of various operations.